The Complex Relationship of FlutterCord: A-Z
by raemarie3436
Summary: When it comes to a Relationship, sometimes Opposites attract. This is the complex relationship of Fluttershy and Discord and their Adventures from A to Z. Also, this has no connection with the timeline of the show, it's just for those who ship Fluttershy and Discord. Thx, and hope you enjoy this series.
1. chapter 1

**_Authors Note_**

 _Hey Guy/Gals, Fluttershy and Discord are one of my favorite characters on "MLP: Friendship is magic. So it go me thinking, These two obviously have potential._

 _Fluttershy won't use the elements of harmony against him, and Discord obviously cares about her since he's the one who emphasizes them being "friends" (But we all know better). So this will cover their feeling from a simple friendship to a full on Relationship! So I hope you guys will enjoy this series, it will be a lot of fun!_...

 ** _Chapter 1 : A is for Arising feelings_**

It was your typical normal day in Ponyville, blue sky with a few clouds. Twilight was reading, Rainbow dash was out training some fillies to get their cutie marks, Rarity was designing a dress for a party next week, Applejack was helping granny Smith with her trees, and pinkie pie...well, was pinkie pie.

But out of the other ponies, there was one pony who was the busiest of all of them today, Fluttershy. Today she was planning a tea party for a very special guest and her home today, but the thing about it was, **_the guest_** had asked if they could have a tea party. Fluttershy, being Fluttershy didn't like saying no to anyone, so she said yes. Now she was getting her place set up and accommodate, with the help of some of her animal friends.

One of the animals, a rabbit, came up to Fluttershy and asked her a question the best way it could by tapping and waving it's arms around. Fluttershy interprets the rabbits body language easily...

"What's that Rabbit?...you want to know who's our guest today?" Fluttershy asked in a gentle tone.

The rabbit nodded his head

"Well, he's really nice when you get to know him, you promise not to get upset if I tell you?" Fluttershy said as she placed some sandwiches on the table.

The rabbit crossed it's paws near its chest, as I sign that he promised.

"Well alright then...it's Discord" Fluttershy said with a slight smile on her face.

The rabbit then gave a resentful look and crossed it's arm and tapping his foot.

Fluttershy gave a nervous look as she looked at the door...

"Well, he's not all that bad, he just needs a friend that's all, even my friends are starting to accept him. I mean, he's still discord, but, a more nicer one and he uses his magic for good now, and plus, princess Celestia made him and honorary hero." Fluttershy said as I patted the rabbit between his ears.

The rabbit wasn't convinced, but then hopped along to help out out the tea with the other animals.

 ** _At Discords place..._**

Discord continuously poofed up a few outfits to find something to fit the simple occasion. He poofed up a butler outfit

" _No, I'm the guest of the occasion, if anyone should were this it's the animals that are always around there"_ Discord thought as he examined himself in the mirror.

 _"Now, now, that's not very nice is it, that sounds like the old Discord speaking"_ A angel figure-like Discord said speaking to him on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess your right, and besides, she was the only pony who would give me a chance" Discord said to the figure as it poofed away.

Discord poofed up another outfit, only this one was a simple plaid sweater with a pipe in his mouth.

" _Now that's better, I think his will fit the occasion perfectly, don't you think so?"_ Discord's reflection in the mirror said as he posed in the mirror.

"Oh yes, I must agree, now I'd best get going, we don't want to keep a friend waiting do we" Discord said as he started for the door. But before he left, Discord turned around to see about five of his double gangers begging him not to leave them.

"Please come back soon, we'll miss you" they all said in unison.

"Don't worry, I'll be back after tea time" Discord said as he closed the door.

 ** _Back at fluttershy's..._**

Fluttershy had finished setting up for the tea party and had just set out the food.

" _Alright, everything seems to be fine, I wonder when Discord will get here though"_ She thought to herself as she placed the last plate on the table.

Then one of the birds that had helped her set up the decorations came to Fluttershy with some information. The bird then pointed it's wing up to some boxes that Fluttershy had piled up against a wall to make space...

"What's that birdie, you think they are stacked to high and could fall?" Fluttershy asked in reassurance.

The bird nodded its head

"Well, they should be okay for now, I'll move them after the guest leaves, thank you for letting me know" Fluttershy said as she thanked the bird.

Then Fluttershy heard the doorbell ring, she walked up and opened it only to see Discord tipping his hat as she opened it.

"Well hello there madam, is it okay if I could come in to attend this fabulous occasion?" Discord said formally in a British accent.

Fluttershy gave a bit of a chuckle...

"Yes, you may come it Discord"

"Splendid!" he said gleefully

Discord came in only to be "greeted" by Fluttershy's rabbit friend, who had his eyes narrowed and gave a " _I got my eye_ _on you_ " expression.

The then got to the table where the food was located. There was toast (a few regular and a few with only the crust for Discord to eat).

"Ohh, you even got them how I like them, thank you very much" Discord exclaimed as he ate one.

Fluttershy was a little surprised by Discords apparent manners, it made her smile a bit...

"Thank you Discord" Fluttershy said as she got the sugar cubes.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for a friend" Discord said as he stirred the cubes in his tea.

As they were chatting though, Discord noticed the boxes that Fluttershy had stacked up from earlier, and how they were stacked up very high...

" _Now, what do we have here. That doesn't look very Orthodox if I say so myself and I could be very...how should I say, oh yeah, Unsafe! But I'm sure she'll be okay, Right?"_ Discord thought as he examines the stack of boxes for a while.

They continued with small talk for a while. Discord couldn't help but notice how Fluttershy had the place very clean and organized, compared to his place.

"May I just say that this place is very tidy, just how do you keep up with it so well, you must have some help around here right?" Discord asked being silly by using an English accent.

Fluttershy chuckled a bit at Discords accent, but did answer his question...

"It's not much really, I do get some help from some of my animal friends sometimes" Fluttershy said as she drank a bit of her tea.

"Well, I'm just saying,.do you think that they would come over to my place and, you know, help me clean up" Discord said with a smug look on his face.

Fluttershy wasn't amused thought...

"Discord!, the animals help me out not because I force them to!, but because they are doing it out of the kindness of their hearts" Fluttershy protested to Discord.

While Fluttershy was talking though, the boxes that were stacked up from earlier we're starting to move and wobble ominously. Discord saw this and got concerned.

" _Okay, this has gotten too dangerous! O must warn her before they fall on her!"_ Discord thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and then tries to tell Fluttershy know about the boxes behind her...

"Um... Fluttersh-"

"Discord!, it's very impolite to speak while someone else is talking" Fluttershy said cutting Discord off.

"Yes, but...the boxes, there're!"

"There what?" Fluttershy said as she turned around to see the boxes starting to wobble a bit more.

Discord then saw as the boxes started to fall down, much to Fluttershy's fright. Fortunately, Discord was able to block them from falling on her by poofing up a giant net to catch them. Then using his telekinesis, arranged the boxes back to where they were and stacking them up in a way that won't cause them to fall.

Fluttershy had covered her head with her hooves with her eyes closed, scared that the boxes would fall of on her. But then she opened her eyes and saw Discords hand extended out to her to help her up, Fluttershy blushed a little.

"Now, I couldn't let my _friend_ get hurt could I?" Discord said with a smile as he helped Fluttershy up.

Fluttershy smiled back...

"Thank you Discord for saving me, I really appreciate it. And you even stacked them up properly so they won't fall again, which was so very kind of you" Fluttershy said in a tone of graditude.

"And I apologise for thinking that your animal friends were nothing more than house servants, I was wrong, could you ever forgive me?" Discord said as he did a puppy dog pout face.

"Alright Discord, I forgive you, but please don't ever say that again" Fluttershy said, letting him know that it not only hurt her feelings, but her animal friends feelings to.

Discord then grabbed Fluttershy and gave her a hug, which she didn't mind a bit.

"Well, this has been a most spelendid occasion, but, do you need any help cleaning up the tea party at all?" Discord asked politely.

"No, I can take care of it myself, but thank you for asking" Fluttershy said as she stared at the table.

"Well, I'd best get going, I don't want to take up anymore of your time than I have to. But I do have a.suprise for you!" Discord said as he look out a magic hat.

Discord then out of the hat pulls out a bouquet of white calli lilies, he then presents them to her, which Fluttershy happily accepted

He then departed out the door, but not before he waved goodbye behind him.

Just as Discord left though, the rabbit from earlier hopped up to Fluttershy and gave an " _Aww, that is so cute face",_ And all Fluttershy could do was blush...

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _One chapter down, twenty-five more.to go. Just so you guys/gals know, it's only escalating from her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it. And as always, thx for reading, and plz comment and follow if you want more. Thx again, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	2. B is for Blooming relations

**_Authors Note_**

 _Hey guys/gals, another chapter coming at ya! Thx for all the appreciation I've gotten on reddit, it helps me as a writer, and comments and constructive criticism as always welcome. But I'll stop ranting now and get on with some more FlutterCord, I hope you all enjoy!_

 ** _Chapter 2: B is for Blooming_** "

Are you sure she really needs all this?" Rainbow dash said as she helped Rarity carry her " _Get well_ " supplies

"I'm sure of it, Fluttershy has been ill for some time, and I want to make sure she gets well as soon as possible, and I wanted to see how this outfit looks in the sun, what do you think?" Rarity said as she showed off her new shawl she designed with a bit of glitter on it.

Rainbow dash just rolled her eyes and kept carrying her stuff to Fluttershy's place.

When they did get there though, they were both were flabbergasted by the sight they saw near Fluttershy's place.

Twilight and spike were standing outside the door and we're just as shocked as Rarity and Rainbow dash.

"Are you guys seeing what im seeing right now?" spike said with his eyes widened

"Your not alone spike, but what I'm trying to figure figure out is why the sign is nessasary" Twilight responded as she started walking through the yard to the door.

In the yard there was a sigh in the front with a few lights on it in bold letters saying " _Quarantine, do not enter"_ on it. There were also other signs in the yard saying things like " _Not safe beyond here"_ and " _I'd turn around if I were you"._

She can't be that sick, can she?" Twilight said to herself, wondering who put these signs up.

When she got up to the door, there was a sign with a sting on hanging from a nail saying " _The doctor is in"._

'What this about?, and if Fluttershy needed a "doctor", then why didn't she tell one of us!" Rainbow dash said startling Twilight a bit by coming up behind her.

"Wait Rainbow dash!, im sure this all has an explanation, otherwise, she would have told us that she wasn't feeling well. By the way, how did you find out that she was sick?" Twilight asked Rainbow dash.

"Pinkie pie told me about a week ago while visiting Fluttershy a few days after a tea party she had" Rainbow dash said as she flew up and knocked on the door.

They waited a few minutes before they saw the doorknob move and the door open. It was one of Discord's doubleganger's with a doctor outfit on and a surgeon mask on its face.

"May I help you?" The doubleganger asked Rainbow dash with a slightly muffled voice.

"You!, I should have known this was all your fault that Fluttershy didn't tell anyone she was sick, you probably caused her to get sick in the first place!, didn't you?" Rainbow dash exclaimed as she flew inside to find Fluttershy, Twilight, spike, and Rarity followed her.

Rainbow dash looked around the living room. Discords duplicates were around the place doing various cleaning jobs.

But the real Discord was wearing a maid outfit with a bowl of soup in his hand. When he did see Rainbow dash and the rest of them inside, his reaction surprised all of them...

"Oh thank you!, I really needed some help around her-"

"Where's Fluttershy!" Rainbow dash said cutting Discord off, almost making him drop the soup he had in his hand.

Discord takes a large swallow down is throat as he pointed up stairs...

"She's...up there, but **_I_** wouldn't go up there if I were you Rainbow flash" Discord said as he nervously shook his head.

"It's Rainbow dash!, and why are you even here if you don't want us to go and see her?" Rainbow dash said as she was about to fly upstairs past Discord, but Rarity held her back.

"Hold on, Rainbow dash, maybe there's a _reason_ Discord is saying that" Spike said as he listened for any noises upstairs.

"Spike's right, after all, I'm pretty sure if Discord is saying this, then it must be bad then" Twilight said as she stood near spike.

"And what's that supposed to mean?, you don't trust me at all to tell the truth?" Discord said putting on a puppy dog pout face.

They all when silent, then Discord turned around in resent...

"Hmp, some " _Friends"_ you are, at least Fluttershy trusted me enough to take care of her while you all were doing your errands" Discord said as he pulled out a handkerchief out of his maid outfit pocket, wiping fake tears.

"Wait!, so... Fluttershy didn't want to tell us that she was ill because we were all busy?" Rarity said with a confused face.

Discord was about to answer, but then they all hear a loud rumble upstairs and a few other noises, as if someone was about to sneeze...

"Ohh no!, here we go again" Discord said as he backed away from the stairs, clenching on to the soup.

Then about five of Discords clones when up toward the stairway, trying to block what was about to happen next. Then all they heard was a large " _Ahh-chooo_!", then all the clones went flying back out the stairwell and through the living room, landing on each other.

"All...C-clear" one of the clones studders out.

Discord nods his head then heads up stairs to deliver the soup to Fluttershy, Twilight and the others were right behind him.

Discord carefully walked up the stairs until they reached the top near the door. When they finally got up there, Discord put his ear up to the door and listened.

"Great, now what!" Rainbow dash said in an impatient tone.

"Yeah Discord, why'd stop at the door?" Spike asked.

Discord then put on a surgeon mask and then peaked the door open to see if she was asleep...

"Here, put these on just in case" Discord instructed as he handed out some more masks to them.

"Is she really that ill?" Rarity asked

"No, but based on her symptoms, it's highly contagious to ponies, so it's just a...so called... precaution" Discord answered in a smug tone.

"Precaution huh?, or did you cause her to get sick somehow?" Rainbow dash said with a.supicious look on her face with her eyes narrowed at Discord.

"Oh please, this is the _new_ Discord, and besides, she **_wanted_** me to help her, and also, why would I make my own friend sick. I mean, and even if I did do that, that would just be waisting good magic, am I right?"

"Discord does have a point, but if you don't mind me asking, did you do this purposely?" Twilight asked

"Well...when you put it that way, is she allergic to anything?" Discord asked as with his eyes pointed toward the door nervously.

The gang thought about it for a minute while Discord went inside the room to give Fluttershy her long awaited soup.

Discord then walked inside to room to see a very dreary eyed, red-nosed, and very pale Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?, are you awake?" Discord asked in a soft voice.

Fluttershy then opened her two dreary eyes to see Discord at her room door. She gave a little smile as she coughed a little...

"Discord? _*cough*..._ you brought me some soup?" Fluttershy said with a scratchy voice of surprise.

Discord nodded his head as he walked over and placed the soup on the nightstand near her bed.

"This was very thoughtful of you, Thank you. Also, the outfit, you didn't have to were that" Fluttershy said referring to the maids outfit he had on.

"What this, I actually sort of like it, what do you think?" Discord said to on of his clones next to him.

The clone had on a fancy monocal and a tailored outfit (like a butler)...

"I do say, I like it also, it fits well with your eyes" the clone responded.

"Really?, oh I'm so glad you like it" Discord responded back.

Just then, Rainbow dash burst into the room with the mask that Discord had given her about something that may have caused Fluttershy to go sick, so did the others.

"Discord!, I remember once that Fluttershy told me that she was allergic to certain types of flowers an-"

"Shh!, be quieter, Remember, she's still not feeling well" Discord said as he pointed at Fluttershy, who had now fallen to sleep.

"Ohh right, sorry" Rainbow dash said as she apologized.

"What were you saying Rainbow dash?" Twilight said.

"Oh yeah, so Fluttershy told me once that she had certain allergies to flowers. She didn't tell me what they were exactly, but knowing Fluttershy, she'll accept flowers, even if she is allergic to them" Rainbow dash said as she finished.

"So all we have to do is figure out if anyone gave her flowers that she's allergic to. So, did anyone give her any flowers or anything?" Rarity asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Well...that's what I was trying to let you guys know. You see...I may have given Fluttershy some Calli lilies at our last tea party and...well, I wanted to know if she had an allergy to them. Cause I would fell dreadful if **_I_** caused her to get this ill" Discord said with a sort of sadness in his voice.

The others felt a little guilty, some of them had accused Discord for making Fluttershy sick without considering all the details and forgetting Discords feelings.

Just then, in the mist of all silence, Fluttershy woke up to see everyone silent.

"Why is everyone...* _cough*..._ so quiet?" Fluttershy studders out quietly.

"Fluttershy, before you go back to sleep, are you allergic to Calli lilies, and if so, those maybe the reason you maybe sick" Twilight said in a slightly muffled voice due to the mask she had on.

Fluttershy looked confused a bit...

"Where'd you get that idea from? I'm not allergic to Calli lilies, in fact, there one of my favorite flowers. I said I was allergic to _pink_ _roses_. But why are you all looking so sad then" Fluttershy said, curious about her friends expressions at the moment.

"We all felt guilty because we all assumed that Discord had made me sick with those flowers he got you, but we were wrong. So we're apologising for jumping to conclusions, can you forgive us?" Twilight said as she spoke for the rest of the group.

"Well..* _cough*..._ I do forgive you, but I'm not the one you need to Apologise to" Fluttershy said as she looked at Discord.

"Well, I'm the one who really needs to apologise, I'm the one who convinced everyone that it was Discord's fault" Rainbow dash said as she flew back on the floor.

"True, but I think it's fair that we all apologise for blaming Discord, agreed?" Rarity said.

"Agreed" they all said in unison.

The them all looked at Discord, who had a little smile on his face at the everyone...

"Oh, I don't know what to say but...Group hug!" Discord said as he pulled all them In for a group hug, and they all laughed.

But in the midst of the hug, spike asked a question...

"Wait, so, if the flowers didn't make Fluttershy sick, then what did?" Spike asked

"Yeah, what did make you sick Fluttershy? Rainbow dash asked as she flew near Fluttershy's side.

Fluttershy face began to blush a bit...

"Well, there's a reason why I didn't call you guys to come over. A doctor came to check on me when I was first feeling sick"

"And?" Rainbow dash said with a suspicious look on her face.

"And, let's just say it's a good thing your wearing those masks, because the doctor diagnosed me with pony flu" Fluttershy said as she was about to sneeze.

"Oh no!, Fluttershy, hold it in!" Rainbow dash said as she flew out the window, the others then ran out the room as she sneezed...

 ** _A few hours later..._**

It was late into the evening, around the time that the moon started to rise. Fluttershy had just finished taking her medicine that the doctor had given her to take before she goes to bed.

She was about to head back to sleep, but then she heard a knock on her door..

" _I'm not expecting anyone over here at this hour, and I'm pretty such Discord left a few hours ago"_ Fluttershy thought as she got up to open her room door. And sure enough, it was Discord at the door.

"Oh, hello there, I just wanted to say goodnight to my favorite pony before I go. But then I thought, anyone can say goodnight, so I think I should Tuck you in just to make sure that you get your proper rest" Dscord said to Fluttershy as in a caring tone.

Fluttershy wasn't surprised though, Discord ever since she became sick, and every time he came over, it was always something different from cleaning, to helping her find her medicine, but now tucking in.

"Umm..well, it's very nice of you, but I'll be fine doing in myself" Fluttershy said, politely declining the offer.

But Discord insisted, so he got Fluttershy and carried her off to bed himself. When he got her to the bed and tucked her in, he asked her a question out of the blue.

"Umm.. Fluttershy?"

Dreary from the medicine Fluttershy hears Discords words and wakes up...

"Oh, yes Discord?"

"Well, I just want to ask you...do you trust me?" Discord asked her nervously.

A little surprised that he asked that question after all that had happened, she answered him reassuringly...

"Discord, of course I trust you, why do you think I trusted _you_ to help me out when no one else could or when I could have easily called a doctor" Fluttershy said.

"Well, when you put it _*yawn*..._ that way, I guess it was a * _yawn_ * rather silly question. Well I just wanted to know either way" Discord said, obviously tired himself.

"Well, I'm actually glad you came her to say goodnight at least" Fluttershy said as she was about to close her eyes to sleep. But then she noticed that Discord in the middle of what she was saying, had fallen asleep right in her bed.

Fluttershy being too tired to get up, just let him sleep there for now, and plus she needed someone to cook for her in the morning, but not before saying one more thing...

"Goodnight Discord, goodnight..."


	3. Story News!

**_A/N: this is not an official chapter! This is just a news bulliten for those who follow me..._**

 _Hello everyone, thx for stopping by. I've been gone for about two months for some family emergency I had to attend to._

 _New chapters will be uploaded to my story (or stories) as soon as January or late December._ _Also, I had this huuuge problem with the fanfic app and I recently found out that my phone had almost caught a virus._

 _So, that's over with. Right now I'm trying to catch up where I left of at. I just wanted to give you all some clarification since some of you have PM me about have I quit or not..._

 _But Tbh, I have been branching out into other places in writing. So not only am I perfecting my skills for you all so I can write better, but also so I can better myself and write my own book one day..._

 _Again like I always say, thx to my loyal fans for being patient and waiting so long. I promise to get back to writing ASAP!_

 ** _Thx, and good luck in your work..._** ** _Au Revoir, Merci Beaucoup!_** ** _Raemarie3436..._**


End file.
